


Big Reveal

by Frappichino23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, thor fluff, thor one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frappichino23/pseuds/Frappichino23
Summary: You’ve been dating Thor for a awhile now and living in the Avengers tower. You are a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and have been on several mission with the avengers as well. One day after a mission, Stark decides to host a party to celebrate whatever it is he celebrates but your not feeling well, so you take a couple tests…





	Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever fanfic for anythhing Marvel related and i wanted to make a Thor x reader fic. I wanted to write something close to Mother’s day but it didn’t turn out how i thought, so i went with this. Im sorry if it is too short or it doesn’t line up it’s my first fic. I hope you like though!

You’ve always dreamed about having little ones to call your own, but several years ago, the doctors told you that you had Endometriosis. It had crushed you inside knowing that if you were ever going to have kids, it was going to be a very slim chance of having them. Yet here you are looking at multiple pregnancy tests that laid across the bathroom counter all reading ‘positive’. It both excited you and terrified you. You knew Thor would be excited, but the question now was how to tell him he was going to be a father?

“Celeste there you are, Stark’s party is going to start” said a voice. You turn around and see Thor had opened the bathroom door. He looked at you with his big smile he had on his face and then he looked down at the counter and came in to investigate “What’s this?”

“Well umm it’s a pregnancy test…I’m pregnant.” You said anxiously. You had previously told him about your condition, he was upset but understood the situation. 

“Are you being serious?” He said with a confused look. Before you could answer, he had already swept you off your feet and was spinning you around the bathroom. He was laughing a mighty laugh and started kissing your neck and jaw.

“I don’t know how it happened but it’s happening.” You said laughing and smiling wide as he put you down on the ground. You cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, with the God of Thunder kissing you back, a little bit of a spark hitting your lips as the kiss deepened. You guys separated from your kiss when you heard someone clear their throat.

“Look I don’t mind you guys kissing in the bathroom, but I got to go, and this is the only one close to the party.” Tony Stark said. Your face turned red while Thor smiled. As you grabbed the tests and quickly left for the party, Thor decided to lift you up, having you sit on his shoulder. He held a hand on your thigh and the other around your stomach.

The both of you enter the party and with his booming voice he shouted. “Celeste and I are expecting!” Everyone, including the other Avengers cheered and raised their glasses. Thor set you down on the ground and for the whole party he either had a hand on your waist or around it to feel your stomach. You didn’t think he’s be so handsome than he is now.


End file.
